


Cartoon Petals

by Danisarevolutionary (danisapunk)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisapunk/pseuds/Danisarevolutionary
Summary: The Laurens' and Schuylers are huge famous families, but John Laurens doesn't want to be famous, instead running off to have his own house with his boyfriend and some chickens, and everything is perfect until Eliza Schuyler runs head first into their lives, John has to handle getting thrown back into the spotlight, keeping his new friend safe from a strange man who won't leave her alone and dealing with his boyfriend's newfound polyamoury.





	1. Minecraft, a cat and a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I finally started writing it and I'm very excited about it, let's see if this lasts.  
> I can't do long plots hah

Arms wrapped around my neck slowly, my boyfriends head popping in my peripheral vision, making me laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Alexander asked, nuzzling my cheek. 

“I don’t know I just love you mon petit,” I murmured, kissing him.

“Are you winning?” Alex asked, sliding next to me on the couch and looking over at my game of Minecraft on my laptop.

“That’s not how this game works but I’m glad you’re trying.” I giggled, leaning into him, and kissing his cheek again.

“Have you built the ultimate farm?” He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“I’d like to say so, I have all the crops except for cocoa beans, and I have a llama farm.”

“That’s very important.”

“Incredibly.”

“I was gonna go get some noodles from Dave’s, did you want anything?” 

“A sprite and a box of the vegetarian noodles,” I said climbing into my Minecraft bed so I could kiss him properly.

He smirked, kissing me again.   
“Did you hear that TMZ said that Mary broke up with her boyfriend?”

“Is that what she was dying about in the group chat? I was confused about the notifications.”

“I’m getting thoroughly amused by getting news about your family sometimes I have to say.”

“We’re an interesting bunch.”

And with that (and another kiss for good measure.) he got up and grabbed his jacket to walk down the street.

After a while I returned to my totally productive video game and totally not putting off work I had to do, waiting for Alex to return.

The door opened and I sat up. “Bonjour motherfucker,” Alex said grinning and plopping a box in my lap.

“What’s up mon ami,” I responded, grinning just as wide, he kissed me, climbing next to me and grabbing the TV remote.

“I want a pit bull,” Alex said, scrolling through Netflix.

“Find one in a shelter and take care of it I have no time for a dog,” I responded, starting to eat.

“You’re a coward.”

“No, you just overestimate our free time, get a cat.”

“But I want a dog.”

“Then get time in your busy lawyer schedule to take care of a dog.”

“You’re no fair.”

“Get a cat.”

“Are we even allowed pets here?”

“No rats or mice I think, but apart from that go mad.”

“Fine. what would we name a cat.”

“Satan.”

“No.”

“Beelzebub.”

“Jackie no!”

“Devil.”

“You’re a horrible man I can’t believe I love you.”

“Understandable have a nice day.”

“Poppy?” he asked, I looked up at him from my food. “For a potential cat.”

“Poppy is cute, or Dory.”

“Dory is a fish name.”

“Poppy is a flower name you’re just a coward.”

“Would you actually get a cat?” Alex asked, leaning against me and selecting The Office to watch.

“I wouldn’t mind one if they’re short hair,” I said thoughtfully, playing with my food.

“I really want a pet honestly.” Alex sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

“How about we go to a shelter tomorrow with Frances and see if we can get a cat?”

“That’d be amazing.”

“Cool.”

 

“That one!” 

“I said no long hairs, Alex.” I laughed, holding onto my daughter Frances’ hand tighter as she tries to disappear into the room with the dogs.

“I was pointing to the calico.” Alex pouts.

“It’s a baby!!!!” Frances giggled, pointing at a kitten.

“No kittens Frances, older cats.” I scold, picking her up and holding her against my hip. 

“Kitten,” Frances argued. “They’re superior.”

“You need to spend less time with Harry,” I sighed, resting my head on her shoulder and grinning while she giggled and played with my ponytail.

Alex pulled me over pointing at a purring little black cat, the cage said she was 4 and he looked in love.

“I’ll take it you have a favourite babe?” I chuckled, leaning forward for Frances to read the plate with information on her.

“I love her so much Jackie,” Alex whispered passionately.

“Is this our girl Frankie?” I smiled as France sat up nodding.

“Her name’s Jewel,” Frances said matter-of-factly. 

“We named her we need her,” Alex grinned, heading up to the volunteers and talking to them.

 

Jewel did not return Alex’s affection, in fact, she loved me despite me just wanting to work on my animations but no the brand new cat has to hate the two people who love her and love the one who is totally indifferent to her, because irony.

I gave up on the lip syncing to pet the cat and play Minecraft with Frances, she rambled about her school and her mother, Martha Manning, and her girlfriend.

You see I met Martha after having a horrible experience with my first boyfriend and trying to convince myself I was bisexual, I met Martha and she didn’t make me feel love but I cared for her and I slept with her and Frances was a mistake.

Martha and I dated for a while, raising Frances for a while then one day while I made breakfast Martha told me she was a lesbian and I started crying.

She thought I was upset she was breaking up with me but I grinned and hugged her, rambling about being gay and having been scared to break her heart.

She now lives with her girlfriend Sarah, she helped me meet Alex by forcing me out of the bathroom of the party I met him at and now we’re endlessly happy, she’s one of my best friends, we all love Frances and she comes over to my home every two weeks and stays with us for a fortnight then heads back to Martha’s.

Frances is 6 now, Martha and I were together two years, I was single a year then I met Alexander and we’ve been head-over-heels ever since.

Right now Alex is in the kitchen talking to us as we yell over Minecraft, the bottom floor of our small two-story house is an open plan kitchen and living room, with two rooms on the right and a giant bathroom on the left next to the stairs. Upstairs is the loft, Frances’ room and my study when she’s not here.

The rest of the time my study is the same as Hamiltons, the small room next to our bedroom watching out on the road.

Out the back is a small garden I converted into a chicken coop, and a shed that we don’t use for anything other than feed.

Our house is about 10 miles from the Californian coast, I wanted to move to South Carolina, my birth home but I needed to stay near Frances.

“I fucking hate Creepers!” Frances cried facepalming in the adorable way only kids can do.

“Language Frances, who taught you to speak like that?” I scolded. Frances giggled and pointed to Alex washing up in the kitchen making him gasp in mock offence.

“That makes sense,” I laughed, hugging Frances with one arm and kissing her head.

“What do you want for dinner sweetheart?” Alex asked, wiping his hands and coming over to kiss my head.

“Hmm, pizza.” I hummed, kissing him on the lips contentedly, laughing as Frances made gagging noises.

“Pizza!” Frances agreed loudly, scaring Jewel from her peaceful nap next to my lap, having given up on trying to get on it.

Alex grinned and nodded, heading to the phone.

“Oh, Lexy,” I said before he could dial Dominoes.

“Yes, dear?”

“Mary and Patsy are gonna come over tomorrow.” 

“Your sisters?”

“Yeah, don’t worry no Instagramming will happen.”

“Good those fucking paparazzi were so fucking annoying last time.”

“Language.”

“Suck a dick.”

“Not in front of our daughter Alex!”

Alex laughed. “Fine.”

 

You see, The Laurens’ are a very famous family, we have no clue what made us famous but now my sister Mary is a singer, my brother Henry (or Harry) is an actor and Martha (the sister, also referred to as Patsy to save from confusion.) is a businesswoman.

My father is a very strict businessman type person he was an actor in the 90s and turns up in cameos in big productions sometimes. My mother was a model but she died when I was 16.

I was the only one who didn’t get a huge job, I just flipped off paparazzi and drew, I hated being famous.  
This ended up with me more famous just for being the trouble child, didn’t help that apparently I’m “handsome” Ew. (Only Alex can say that)

I went to school and went through hell with everyone paying attention to me, so I ended up rebelling, I drank I got into fights I got my first boyfriend, a bad boy, Francis Kinloch, and I fell hard.

I lost my virginity, came home half naked at 3 am, flipped off anyone who asked me anything, smoked week and ran out of home, Francis was a drug and man I was fucking hooked.

He ended up cheating on me a bit after I turned 18, and I was miserable.

I never left the house I was depressed my father found out about him and bombarded me with homophobia, then I met Martha.

She was pretty, charming, we were friends immediately, we rambled about Greek mythology until 2 am and then cuddled until 5 am.

She kept me out of trouble, she gave me a friend and somewhere secret to hide from the cameras of my life.

She felt like home, and I thought that was real love and I messed up.

A broken condom, a large belly, a screaming baby, it was so fast, we didn’t know what was happening, but we got through it side by side, as best friends, not partners, but that took a bit of realisation.

 

After Martha and I broke up, I disappeared from the spotlight, dyed my hair brown and grew it out, never posted my face online, never said my surname, after a while no one ever knew me.  
It was fucking heaven.

I’d been an artist for years but I could finally pursue my interest in art and went to college.  
And it was at a party with Martha and my best friend Gilbert Washington where I met him, the most perfect man alive, the love of my life, Alexander Hamilton.

He was eye-catching, he was covered in glow bands, and wore a fishnet shirt and had fucking nipple piercings.

He was so fucking beautiful in the worst lighting and I could barely see him while he danced but when he came over and started flirting I died on the spot.

He didn’t know who I was! He didn’t care about celebrities! He just thought I was cute and came to talk to me and I was in love in an instant.

We hit it off immediately, we had so much in common it was terrifying like god handcrafted us for each other. He didn’t mind me being famous or having a daughter he was funny and clever and holy shit.

He was in school for law and wanted to be a lawyer, he is one now.

We’ve been dating for three years now, we moved in together after college, he started working at law and I got a job in a cartoon company, and I’m now an animator.

And it’s heavenly.

I want it never to change.


	2. A black eyed stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable of writing when it's not 2 am sup.  
> would y'all like some little one-shots in between each chapter to keep up my writing while I work on this?

Knock on wood.

My father’s business is in clothing, and he has an industry enemy, Phillip Schuyler. The Schuylers are basically the enemies to us, for some reason. I never got it but I never got any of this fame thing so that didn’t matter.

All I wanted was to play Minecraft with my daughter and live with my boyfriend. And that’s what I got.

“Jacky!” Mary cried, running and hugging me.

“Hey, I missed you guys.” I grinned as Martha joined her.

I was the oldest of the Laurens kids, but Martha and Mary were closest to my age so we were closest of all of us. (there’s 4 of us at the moment.)

Frances tackled Mary as soon as she came into the room making Patsy laugh.

“Auntie Mary auntie Martha!” she giggled hugging them both tightly. I felt like I could cry of happiness just watching my precious daughter talk animatedly to my sisters.

“Welcome guys,” Alex said climbing down from Frances’ room with some books in his arms.

“Papa! Gimme my books!” Frances yelled, running over and tugging on his arms.

“These are mine, Frankie.” Alex laughed handing her a large book.

“Gross,” Frances said sticking out her tongue and giving it back.

“I’m gonna make you a lawyer one day and then say that.” Alex laughed, kissing her forehead.

“Ew never I have morals.”

“Frances!” everyone in the room cried with different levels of indignation and mirth.

“That’s it I’m never letting Henry watch you ever again.” I laughed, hugging her and kissing her head.

“But I love him.”

“That’s because he’s ruining you,” I laughed, picking her up and nuzzling her cheek.

“Rude.”

“Perhaps Jack, leaving your daughter with your 18-year-old brother is an awful idea.” Mary laughed.

“His entire personality is just video games and acting.”

“Yeah, I need to thank him for teaching Frances the dance to Candy Store.” I laughed, letting Frances wander over to the couch.

“He’s cursed.” Martha giggled, sitting next to Frances and handing her her tablet.

“Incredibly.” I agreed, laughing.

“Now,” Mary said clapping her hands together and smiling menacingly.

“What’s new?”

 

We talked together for hours, playing board games and eventually dragging Alex out of our study to join us.

Frances was exhausted by 6 and I had to put her to bed and Martha and Mary left not long after.

Alex was sitting out the back watching the chickens and getting some fresh air and I was feeding Jewel when there was a fast rapping on the door.

“I’ll get it,” I called, smiling at Alex through the glass door and opening the front door.

The door opened to the face of a girl, not much taller than Alex, looking absolutely terrified.

“Hey, can I please use your phone I need to call my sister my phone’s dead.” She said quickly not taking a breath. I nodded quickly letting her come inside and closing the door behind me.

“Are you okay?” I asked, going to grab the landline.

“I’m sorry there’s just this guy who was following me and I need my sister to pick me up.” She said taking the phone and nodding in thanks.

Alex came inside as the girl called her sister and looked to me questioningly.

“She needed to use a phone.” he nodded, going upstairs to check on Frances.

“Peggy? Yeah, It’s Eliza hey I need you to pick me up that guy’s following me again.” The girl said to the phone and I looked her over.

Black curls up in a messy bun with a fringe falling in her face, wide black eyes, tan skin, a blue sundress and pink lipstick. She seemed familiar.

“Yeah? I’m on Hartford street, I turned off trying to lose him.” The girl - Eliza - continued. She nodded a bit humming in recognition then said goodbye and hung up.

“Thank you so much.” She said sighing and going to the door.

“Can I wait with you?” I asked quickly.

“What?”

“Can I wait with you? In case that guy comes back, people don’t mess with me much.”

“You would?” She asked cautiously.

“Of course.”

“Thanks, I’m Eliza by the way.”

“John,” I said shaking her hand.

“I knew I recognised you!” She gasped. “You’re a Laurens aren’t you?”

“That’s me, I don’t do selfies or autographs and I won’t give out my family’s info,” I explained quickly.

“I don’t want that, we’ve met before remember? I’m Eliza Schuyler!” she explained excitedly, grinning like a kid.

“Oh right, I knew I recognised you, cool coincident huh.”

“Yeah!” She grinned. “Wait was that guy Alexander Hamilton? He’s so much shorter than I expected.”

“Yeah, he’s my tiny ball of rage of a boyfriend.” I laughed, opening the door and heading out into our garden and onto the street.

“Wow you’re like a hero to me, I’ve always wanted to disappear like you.” She grinned, leaning against my fence.

“Wow, I’m an inspiration I’m proud of myself.” I laughed.

“I think lots of people wanna disappear to be gay and do animation.” She giggled.

“Maybe I am in fact living the dream in that case.”

“Totally.” A car pulled up and Peggy Schuyler got out walking over and grinning.

“You didn’t mention you were with someone this cute I would’ve worn something nicer.” She laughed grabbing her sister's hand.

“Peggy this is John Laurens, he’s gay, and really sweet and helped me.” she introduced making her sister laugh.

“That’s so you, you always attract famous people don’t you.”

“I prefer to say post-famous thanks,” I said holding out a hand for Peggy to shake, not expecting it to be quite as tough as it was. She had red-brown curly hair, deep brown eyes, not as black as her sister’s, and a plain white shirt with a little red heart on it and a red tennis skirt.

“Well thank you for watching Eliza, she can’t keep out of trouble for the life of her.”

“You’re just jealous because I get all the cool stories to tell Angie.” Eliza teased.

“Don’t be afraid to come if you need help at any time in the future,” I said smiling.

“Thank you so much,” she said hugging my waist and pulling back quickly and ducking into the car. Peggy joined her sister in the car, calling out thanks and starting the car. And with that, they were off.


	3. Side Story 1: Pierre's Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda wordy but fuck you so yeah.  
> also if you have any time and you wanna read about my decisions read the end notes.

“Pierre you are a fucking disaster.” John laughed as I died again.

“This game is bullshit anyway.” I sighed tossing the remote to my side.

“No, you’re just shit at it.” John countered laughing.

“You’re a baby I’d break you.”

“I have a knife.”

“Who gave you a knife.” 

“One of the professors I work with.”

“Why?” 

‘He had a knife and I told him I wanted a knife.”

“That’s gay Stephen.”

“I’m gay Johnothy.”

“Disaster child, so how’s it going with… what was his name?” John sat back down, grabbing his phone.

“William, we broke up.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, but on the bright side I think knife prof likes me and fuck he’s hot.”

“Ooh, what’s his name?”

“Friedrich Steuben.” I sighed smiling like an idiot. “He takes me out to dinner after work sometimes, and he listens to me talk about linguistics and loves learning about my studies into native languages.” I grinned like an idiot.

“He sounds wonderful, he got Instagram or something?”

“I made him get one it’s almost entirely his dog.”

“He sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah! The only issue is my friends say I’m too young to date a 30-year-old.” 

“Yeah it’s a bit iffy when you’re 20 but if he’s really respectful I guess… You’ll have to talk it out a lot if you actually wanted to pursue anything.” John listed his legs onto the couch and handed me his phone open on Instagram. “Gimme his account.”

I typed in Baron_Steuben and clicked on his account.

“He’s not my type but you’ve always liked bears haven’t you.” John laughed, scrolling through a little.

“His hugs are excellent I just want him to fucking kiss me already.” I groaned, throwing myself dramatically into John’s lap.

John pushed on my head laughing. “You know you could kiss him instead.”

“I could but I’m trying to play cute oblivious twink.” 

“Does he like you?”

“Fuck yes, he’s such a dork he keeps taking me out to dinner and we flirt all night and he just doesn’t kiss me! Maybe I’m reading into it too much and he doesn’t?” I groaned loudly kicking the air.

“Text him, say you wanna go to dinner, ask him over afterwards, kiss him and watch a movie together.”

“That works….” 

“Text him now.”

“Fine!”

 

It was three days and a shopping spree with Alex later and I finally felt ready to talk to him.

Freidrich and I had been working together for 6 months, he came out to me casually, talking about an ex and I immediately started rambling about my own issues with sexuality, we became friends really quickly.  
We’ve been flirting on and off for a while, I never knew what to make of it, He was 30 and I was almost 21 I didn’t care I’d gotten to know him I trusted him.

The night was fucking cold but goddamnit my legs look really good in the skinny jeans and I will freeze for fashion. (I refused to wear glasses for ages because I never found a style I felt suited me.)  
I saw him walking up the road in his regular business casual that I definitely don’t swoon about. (He’s hot okay sue me) and waved as he approached.

I grinned, tucking my hair behind my ear flirtily, and smiled up at him through my lashes, I probably looked stupid but that didn’t stop him from kissing my cheek and whispering “hi” into my ear.  
I’m not blushing, totally, while we walked into the restaurant, and got brought to our usual seats by the window, Friedrich immediately started up talking about one of his students’ reports that he thought I’d like.

The night went by in an instant, in no time we were in his car, driving home, I fiddled with his fingers, making him smile at me charmingly.

I lead him up my driveway, holding his hand and not letting go once we started walking side by side.  
Unlocking the door onehanded it something I didn’t think I’d be that good at but hey we all have talents.  
I pushed him into the living room, checking that my roommate was still out and didn’t come back early, she didn’t, then I came back out smiling. 

He sat on the couch on his phone and looked up at me with the most stunning grin when I came back out.  
I climbed onto the couch, leaning into his side so I was basically on his lap anyway and used my Xbox controller to get to Netflix.

“Did you wanna watch anything in particular?” I asked, wriggling into his side when he lifted up his arm for me. 

“Mean Girls?” He offered, pointing at it on the screen.

“Okay,” I said selecting it and getting comfortable against him. (I think by this point I’d ascended to the second plane of reality because holy shit I love him.)

We watched for a while, we got up until the third act before I started falling asleep in his arms.  
“Baby boy?” he asked, lifting up my head a bit. 

“Mhm?” I mumbled, nuzzling back into his side making him chuckle.

“Why don’t you go to bed, we can watch this some other time.”

“I don’t want you to go,” I whispered, making him chuckle again. 

“I need to go home baby.” He sighed.

“You can’t! I had so many plans and I ruined it….” I pouted.

“What were your plans, we can do them again.” 

“You kissing me was the most important one,” I smirked, looking up at him with lidded eyes.

“Well, I don’t think we need to wait for that one if you don’t want to.” He smirked, pulling me up a bit to sit more on his lap.

“Please.” I gasped out, closing my eyes as our lips connected.

He kissed me so gently, wrapping me up in his arms protectively, his thumbs resting against my ribs making me just feel smaller, he pulled away smiling, making me fall forward a little. 

“Was that about right?” He asked, stroking my cheek.

“Fuck.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Yes fuck yes, please kiss me again.” I grinned leaning forward again, having him push against my chest gently.

“You’ve wanted this for a while yes?” He asked gently, poking my cheek when I pouted.

“Yes, I’ve wanted it for almost as long as I’ve known you.”

“So you’ve thought about it?”

“Yes?”

“Pierre I’m 10 years older than you, you should understand that’s concerning when you’re as young as you are.”

“I’m almost 21!”

“And I’m almost 31, I was 10 when you were born sweetheart, I was in college while you were in middle school, please just understand I want you to be fully prepared to what this all means.”

“Of course I’ve thought about it Friedrich and I decided that I don’t care because-”

“I’ve lived a lot more than you Pierre, do you know how easily I could manipulate and abuse you?” 

“But you wouldn’t!”

“How are you certain?”

“Because I know you!”

“Pierre.”

“Please, I love you,” I whispered, wiping my eyes with my hand, I’d thought of it I had and I didn’t care why couldn’t he listen.

“I want to date you, Pierre, I want to kiss you and take you to my place so I can stay by you all night I do but you need to just understand okay?? You know less than me you’ve not lived as long, there are things I could do without even meaning to hurt you.”

“So I’ll say if I don’t want you to do anything!”

“Can you promise me that you will tell me to stop the second I do or say anything to hurt you?”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

He smiled again, tipping up my chin to kiss me.

“I have a few things I need you to promise me, baby.”

“Okay?”

“For one, I don’t want to have sex with you, it just feels too much like using you, we can definitely remove this rule eventually but for now absolutely no sex.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“And don’t you dare try and change for me okay? You’re fucking perfect and it’s so easy to want to be perfect for your partner but you’re just so perfect already.”

“Oh, I know.” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“And I love you.” He kissed me again, moving the hand on my cheek down to my waist to pull me closer.

“I love you too.” I giggled, kissing his nose.

“I wasn’t kidding about that taking you to my place thing though, I have work in the morning but that   
doesn’t really matter much right?”

“‘Course not as long as you cuddle me all night.” 

“I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you'd noticed they're kinda closer in age than historically, I considered not adding their relationship at all but I decided that I don't want to ignore historical queer relationships even if it means I have to change their ages to make it less iffy in a modern universe.  
> Now you probably know this but if you don't Pierre-Etienne Du Ponceau and Baron von Steuben emigrated to America when Pierre was 17 and the Baron was 47, and they were in a relationship, this is obviously, not good age-wise but I don't want to erase historical queer relationships even if they were off at the time.  
> If you have any issues with the age gap and how I handled it despite this I apologise but I tried my best (and I am younger than both of them so sue me I'm not a genius on this shit)


	4. A smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Eliza.

“Papa who's John Fitzgerald?” Frances asked from her seat on the blue carpeted stairs.

“A friend from college why?” I responded, stirring the stir fry and not looking up.

“Because he's calling you.”

“Answer and tell him to text me.”

There was a beep. “Hello, John Fitzgerald Mister Laurens is busy right now and says to text him thank you.” And another beep.

“You are a devil child,” I sighed, grabbing other ingredients off the table.

“He says Tench, Robert, Kidder and he wanted to catch up sometime and was wondering if you and Papa wanted to come, who's Tench, Robert and Kidder?” 

“Friends from college can you please bring my phone here.”

“Fine.” There was a little plodding sound of her walking over to the kitchen and the tap of her putting my phone up on the blue marble.

“Thank you, sweetie, now do you want me to set you up with Netflix or a game?”  
“Wanna play GTA.” 

“I am never letting Henry watch you ever again.” 

Knock at the door, plod of tiny feet. 

“Hello miss,” Frances said, I turned to look and it was a second then the smoke alarm went off.  
Frances’ conversation with the stranger at the door continued as I grabbed a tea towel to fan the smoke detector and pulled the only barely burnt stir fry off the heat and swore never to do anything nice cooking related for Alex ever again and to get McDonald's.

When I finally turned around Eliza Schuyler and Frances were staring blankly at me.

“Frances what did I tell you about talking to strangers.”

“That all human suck and strangers are no different from friends in the long run?” 

“Frances who taught you to be sassy.”

“You.”

“I deny the allegations.”

“Can you do it without trying to burn the house down?” Alex called from our study.

“No fuck you also dinner's ready!” I called back.

“Can I stay here while I wait for Peggy please,” Eliza asked only slightly perturbed by the events of the previous minute.

“Sure, you hungry? I made stir fry.” 

“Isn't it burnt?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Don't listen to the smoke alarm it's had a personal vendetta against me since I knocked it off the ceiling.”

“How did you knock it off the ceiling?”

“A broom.”

“You were sweeping the ceiling?”

“There was a spider.” 

“And your first thought was to push it off the ceiling onto the floor where it could land on you?”

“It did land on me, so did the smoke detector, I think that's why it has a vendetta against me.”

She laughed, throwing her head forward and covering her face and lemme say if I was straight.  
Alex pushed open the sliding door of our study, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Sweetheart, you’re burning dinner and adopting random women off the street should I be scared?” He asked chuckling shakily.

“Perhaps, Eliza this is the love of my life Alexander, you already know of him, Alex this is Eliza.” I introduced, smiling when they both grinned at each other and Alex came out of the study to shake her hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Eliza.” He smirked, she ducked her head chuckling.

“You too Alexander.”

I handed Alex and Eliza a bowl of food, then grabbed mine and Frances’ and showed the way out to the outdoor table next to the chicken run where we ate dinner.

“So Alexander where do you work?” Eliza asked, eating some baby corn.

“I’m a Lawyer, I own my own firm, I used to work with some friends but we all split off a bit,” Alex said grinning, waving a fork around while he spoke.

“Really? I wanted to be a lawyer when I was little before I started modelling,” Eliza said with the softest smile.

“What’s that like? I like hearing different perspectives.” I continued to watch them talk, smoothly sliding from topic to topic perfectly, Frances finished and took her bowl inside leaving me with Alex and Eliza.

Alex made a quick quip that I didn’t understand the context for, I had realised I’d zoned out but I snapped back to reality as Eliza giggled the flirtiest laugh and Alex grinned like a fool and I physically felt my heart break.

 

I put Frances to bed, Alex walked out Eliza, I hid in my room, starting work on some backgrounds, Alex came and fell asleep after an hour.

I couldn’t look at him, I knew that grin, he only looked at me like that but here he was flirting with a girl he just met, right in front of me.

I left our room for the study and worked late until the night, falling asleep on my laptop.  
Alex woke me with a gentle kiss and I almost forgot everything when he gave me the sweetest smile and murmured “You’re such an idiot sometimes baby,” with another kiss to my lips.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated this but since no one's really been commenting or engaging much I didn't really put it on priority.


End file.
